


"Hey Marinette, Wanna...?"

by Bitten_Lovebug (M_A_Biscuit)



Series: His Name is Luka [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's so jelly, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, Lukanette, M/M, Multi, Nino is like NiNO, POV Adrien Agreste, Poor Adrien, it's really JUST CRACK, lukadrien, lukadrinette, pls read to the end, the ending is worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_Biscuit/pseuds/Bitten_Lovebug
Summary: Adrien finds himself irrationally jealous of the new couple, and decides to do something desperate.Events take place Post-"You Are Magical", but it can be read as a standalone.





	"Hey Marinette, Wanna...?"

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Elijah Daniel when he wrote Trump Temptations, '"I'm so sorry."  
> Y'all wanted a jealous Adrien, and here you go. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It had never annoyed him before, but it annoyed him to no end now. Luka and Marinette, that is. The events of that night haunted him. Marinette had turned up to the open mike event looking like an otherworldly enchantress...or more accurately, a seductress. The look she had on her face as she performed had him blushing from head to toe - and her stares weren't even directed at him. They had been directed at Luka. After the performance, he watched as they excitedly ran up to each other. Luka had gallantly swept her up into his arms and kissed her and he almost dropped his drink again. The reality of what just happened came as a cold and unwelcome shock.

"OH MY GOD PLAGG IM AN IDIOT."

"You are, kid. Hate to break it to you."

Adrien cursed himself for being blind or so long. "How did I not figure it out before??? IT'S SO OBVIOUS!"

Nino had patted his shoulder consolingly. He was at a loss for words because it  _was_ obvious. Painfully so. It was written all over both their faces - from their very first interaction. Marinette's giggling and blushing, and Luka's casual smugness (something Luka had used to mask his affection for her, ~~but also because he knows he's smooth af~~  ...not that Adrien knew that). Hell. he had seen them flirt openly with each other. They were sitting together at the steps outside the school. Luka was showing her how to play the guitar, and they were sitting very closely. Luka's arms were on either side of her in an almost-embrace, his hands were on top of hers as he showed her the positions of the different chords. Marinette was practically in his lap. Alya had nudged him suggestively.

"Whatcha make of that?" she had asked.

"They look like they're having fun!"

Back then, he didn't get why Alya had facepalmed. Now he did, and it was too late. Watching their interactions, he could all too easily see why she fell for Luka. The dude was _slick af_. One time, Juleka had decided to put eyeliner on him and he looked  _fucking amazing_. Marinette had been a blushing pink mess, and Adrien had never been more sexually confused. If he was Marinette, he'd have been absolutely head over heels too. Dude's got game. 

How would his father react if he so much as suggested piercing his ears? Gabriel Agreste wouldn't even let him anywhere near makeup. A little bit of powder, bronzer and blush wasn't frowned upon if it was for a photoshoot. But eyeliner? "I'm sorry Adrien," he'd sneer. "This is not some Gucci-gang nubile underwear photoshoot at the top of some monster truck. Now quit sulking and go back to looking pretty."

"You know, it's a pity you're only realizing you have a thing for her now." Alya had said sympathetically. "She had a thing or you for the longest time."

Adrien choked on his drink. "W H A T????!"

"Dude, the whole class knew."

OKAY. THIS WAS GOING TOO FAR.

HE COULD BE COOL, DAMMIT. 

"I COULD BE AS COOL AS HIM", he said, a little too loudly, and a little too defensively.

Nino and Alya snickered. "Okay, dude. Sure yeah."

He was going to show them.

* * *

 

Marinette and Luka were chilling in the Dupain-cheng bakery. Even though Marinette had already baked him cookies, Tom and Sabine had insisted on piling them with pastries, and they sat in a heap on the table between them. 

Luka was smiling seductively at her, his hand on hers. "Hey Marinette, wanna - "

" - MARINETTE! LUKA!" Adrien burst into the bakery, bellowing. He was wearing a leather jacket that was zipped all the way up. He unzipped it to reveal a T-shirt that read:

"Would you like to...Jagged Bone?"

 


End file.
